Perfect
by ilovebuffythevampireslayerandharrypotter
Summary: It was Hermione’s seventh year at Hogwarts as head girl, and she wanted it to be PERFECT. Hence the title. But will some certain blondhaired silvereyed Slytherin ruin it for her? fiction rating because of a couple innapropriate words!
1. Chapter 1: I'm late!

Chapter One: I'm late!

a/n: This is my first fanfiction. I've been reading fanfics for 3 months now, and I'm absolutely hooked! But since fanfiction has given me so much, I figure I should give something back!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the Burrow

"I'm WHAT?" shrieked Hermione. "Um.." Ron said uncertainly. "You're Head Girl, Hermione." said Harry firmly. "Oh my God!" she screamed. With that, she grabbed Harry and Ron around their necks and hugged them fiercely. " I'M HEAD GIRL! I'M HEAD GIRL!" Hermione yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe it! I'm HEAD GIRL! " Hermine screamed a month later. "Mione, we know! You've been screaming about it for the last month!" Ginny said, slightly hysterical. "Sorry guys, have I been that annoying?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all nodded. " Whoops… " Hermione murmured. "Sorry guys!" she said. " It's okay, don't worry about it 'Mione." Ron told her.

"Kids! Bed! We have to get up early in the morning to go to King's Cross!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"'Kay Mum, we're going right now!" Ron shouted back at her. He lowered his voice, " Yeah, I'm sure we're going to bed right now.." "Ronald! We must go to bed! You heard your mum, we have to get up early tomorrow!" Hermione said indignantly. " Party pooper." Muttered Fred under his breath while he and George disapparated with a small _pop_!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Get up, Get up, Get UP!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, shaking Hermione awake. " We're late, dear, hurry up! Get ready and meet us downstairs! We're leaving in 10 minutes!"

'Ten minutes? Jeez, I hardly have enough time to get dressed, let alone shower!' Hermione thought. Nevertheless, she jumped in the shower – literally- and was out in 2 minutes. She put on a tweed mini-skirt with a matching jacket and rushed downstairs. Looking up at the clock, she saw it was… 10:45! ' Oh no! We might miss the train!' "What a way to start your seventh year, Hermione. " her conscience scolded. You're head girl this year, you should be early, not late." " I know, shut it will you!" Hermione said out loud. Everyone turned to look at her. "What was that dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Oh nothing, just talking to my conscience." She muttered.

"Get in the car RIGHT NOW! we have ten minutes to get on the train!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Everybody scrambled to get everything in the two ministry cars that Mr. Weasley was able to snatch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

7 minutes later, they ran through the barrier. "Whew! We made it! (a/n: sound familair?)" Ron said, puffing and huffing. "Kay kids, onto the train you go! Good-bye!" Mrs. Weasley said, kissing each of her kids and hugging harry and hermione.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley! Thanks for everything! " Harry shouted.

With that, they were off for their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

a/n: so how did you like that chapter? In the next, Hermione finds out who the head boy is. I hope you liked it! Please review! I don't know if I should continue or not! This might turn out to be Hermione/blaze, or Hermione/Draco. You choose!


	2. Chapter 2:Who is the Head Boy?

Chapter Two: Who is the head boy?

"Are you absolutely sure?" Hermione inquired. " Positive, Miss Granger. The Head Boy will be meeting us at Hogwarts. You will meet him in your common room." Professor McGonagall told her for the third time that day. "Oooh, does that mean the head boy is a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked excitedly. "No, child, the head boy and girl share a common room." Professor McGonagall told her, surprised. "Oh." She said, disappointed. Well, if that's all... I'll just be going back to my compartment. " "No, Miss Granger. That is not all. You and the head boy are expected to have good behavior and be leaders of the school. Do not let us down." Professor McGonagall said sternly. "All right, Professor. I'll just be going now… "Hermione bade her good-bye and walked back to her compartment, looking around at her surroundings. 'Wonder where Malfoy is? Maybe he transferred to Durmstrang!' Hermione thought excitedly. 'Oh well, best we not worry. She thought.

She walked into her compartment, and not thinking about what she was doing, sat down on Ron's lap. "Hey Hermione!" said Ron gleefully. "Can you not find anywhere else to sit, 'Mione? " Harry asked her, amused. "There's still room, you know. You don't have to sit on Ron's lap!" Ginny told her. "Oh!" Hermione jumped up, blushing a deep red. " Sorry, Ron." She muttered. " It's okay, 'Mione!" Ron said cheerfully. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After 3 games of exploding snap

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked the sweet old lady who pushed the cart. "Sure" said Harry. "Want anything, guys?" he inquired politely. "Just a chocolate frog, please." Ron and Ginny said together. "Yeah, I'll have 2 packs of Bertie Botts every flavor beans, 10 chocolate frogs, and a couple of pumpkin pasties." Hermione told him. He raised his eyebrows at her. " What? Can't a growing girl eat?" She said. "Sure Mione. Nothing wrong with having 10 chocolate frogs." Harry said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later

"Hey guys! I think we're there!" Ginny said. Neither boy looked up from the chess game. Ron was beating Harry, again. They were both concentrating too hard to hear Ginny. Ginny tried again. "We are at Hogwarts!" she said, a little louder than usual. "Lemme try, Gin." Hermione told her. Hermione tipped over the board and said in her bossy manner, "We have arrived for our final year at Hogwarts. Well, excluding you, Ginny." Hermione told them. Loud protests could be heard at the front of the train.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" ( a/n: sorry, I'm not good at speeches!) Dumbledore said, as food appeared instantly on the shiny gold plates.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Off to bed with you! You have your schedules; I presume, so sleep tight and don't be late for your first class tomorrow!" Dumbledore told them. "But sir, tomorrow's Saturday!" Seamus said loudly. "Ahh yes, Mr. Finnigan. You now see what drowsiness can do to you." Dumbledore said, his usual twinkle more pronounced as he said this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Yes! This is the moment I find out who the head boy is!' Hermione thought. She walked into her common room after she said the password –Twinkles- and looked around for her partner. "It's you!" They shouted at the same time.

"Granger… it can't be you!" He said, hatred plainly showing through his features.

"Well Malfoy, it just is. I'm not happy about this either, believe me." Hermione said, grimacing.

"I'm going to see that old muggle-loving fool about this right now." Malfoy said, running from the room.

"This is gonna be a long year." Hermione thought miserably.

a/n: yay! Another chapter! I'm not a very good writer, but I'm not givin up! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out when my self esteem has gone up!

Please read and review!


	3. READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE!

Heyyy everyone! Sorry about this long and boring author's note I'm about to write, but I have to if you guys want any more chapters! I must insist that you read this if you like my story.

**I NEED A BETA. **IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO BE MY LOVELY BETA, LEAVE A REVIEW OR SEND A PRIVATE MESSAGE, PLEASE.

Thanks you guys. You know I love you.

Love,

grace lily


	4. Chapter 3: Plan it together? YEAH RIGHT!

It had been 2 weeks since Hermione found out who the Head Boy was, and things were far from good. Only in the past week had Malfoy snogged about 10 girls, ( while she had snogged 1 boy) had gotten TWO better grades than her in transfiguration, and gotten about 50 school points (most of which were from Professor Snape.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mudblood," greeted Malfoy coldly. "Ferret," Hermione said back, just as cold as Malfoy. "When are you, scar-head and Weasel-bee gonna get OVER that? It was three years ago for Christ sake!" Malfoy asked. "Who said you still don't look like one!" Hermione questioned icily. The next thing Hermione felt was a hand on her cheek. Malfoy had slapped her. " What the HELL was that for!" Hermione said angrily. "For existing, Mudblood." Hermione slapped him. "What was that for!" Malfoy said. " For existing, Ferret," Hermione said coolly. "Oh, you got me there," said Malfoy sarcastically.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," greeted Professor McGonagall. "Hello, Professor," Malfoy and Hermione said together, and then looked at each other and scowled. "You both are not coming up to scratch as much as the other professors and I hoped. You have not gotten along. You have not showed house unity. Now, unless you both can plan this Halloween ball" - " Halloween ball, professor?" interrupted Malfoy quickly. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, Halloween ball. As I was saying, unless you both can plan this Halloween ball"- "when is this going to happen?" interrupted Hermione again. "Don't be stupid, Mudblood, it's going to be on the 31st of October." " Malfoy," said McGonagall sharply. "Sorry, professor," Malfoy said. "Mr. Malfoy is right, of course. It will take place on the 31st. So either come up to scratch and plan the Halloween Ball together, or give up your positions to somebody else. "All right, Professor. I can do it," said Hermione quickly, she wanted this position more than anything else in the world. "Well, let us hope Mr. Malfoy has the same perkiness as you do, Miss Granger. Good night." "Good night, professor," said Hermione.

As soon as Professor McGonagall turned the corner, Hermione turned to Malfoy, her eyes blazing. "If you screw this up.." "I want this just as much as you, Mudblood," Malfoy said coolly. "Fine. Bye." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed away. "What is up with her?" Malfoy muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, I guess we gotta plan this," said Hermione unenthusiastically. "Yeah, right! I'm doing this by myself. I don't want you messing this up, mud-blood," Malfoy fired at her. "I am planning this ball too, Malfoy. With, or without you," Hermione shot back. "Fine, let the best ball win," Malfoy said. "What?" Hermione said. " I bet my plan for the ball will be better than yours." "Well. We'll just see about that. Mine is going to be the best. But who will be the judges for us?" Hermione said. " Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise," Malfoy said automatically. "What?" shrieked Hermione, "SO NOT FAIR! I get four judges too!" "Fine. Who would you like?" said Malfoy with a forced smile. " Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender," Hermione said at once.

"Let the games begin!" Malfoy shouted.


	5. Chapter 4: You know i will beat you!

CHAPTER FOUR: I Will Win!

As the Halloween Ball drew closer and closer, Hermione and Draco worked furiously, each determined to win.

"Oh, this is the best plan EVER!" Hermione cried. She smiled feebly as she imagined the ball; Girls in gorgeous dresses were everywhere, dancing with the hottest boys in the most handsome dress robes as cocktail waiters offered them drinks, "my ball is definitely 'gonna win."

"God, I am SUCH a genius!" Draco said. He grinned as he looked down at his plan; The Weird Sisters were playing up on stage as girls in skimpy dresses danced with hot guys like Draco in their street clothes, "What crazy person WOULDN?T want that?" Draco asked the common room wall as he tipped back in his chair, smirking.

"Who wouldn't want what?" said a voice from the corner. Draco whipped around, expecting to see a heap of bushy brown hair, spying on his plan for the ball.

"Oh, it's just you," he said.

Pansy started inching seductively towards Draco as she simpered, " Who **were** you expecting?"

With the hint of a frown, Draco replied, "No one, who would you think I was thinking about?"

_'You wished it was Hermione, didn't you_?' his conscience asked him.

'_WHAT? No, I didn't_!' Draco thought indignantly, although he could feel a pale pink tinge in his cheeks.

'_Ha! I knew you liked her_!' his conscience started cracking up, _'Shut up! You're giving me a headache!' _Draco told it. Because Draco was having a good old chat with his conscience, he missed the fact that Pansy was sitting on top of him! She was kissing his soft spot, right below his ear.

"Pansy, get the hell away from me!" Draco snapped at her.

"Yeah, Parkinson, if you love Ferret boy that much, well, I don't see who would, but seeing that you're not the brightest crayon in the box...get a room," said Hermione, emerging from a darkened doorway.

"Where did you come from, you stupid Mudblood?" Pansy said, trying to get revenge on her for calling her dumb. (a/n: she's not as stupid as crabbe and goyle, guys.)

"Don't be so surprised, Parkinson, I've been here in the room this whole time," she said coldly.

"So how's your plan going, ferret?" Hermione questioned, with the air of forced politeness.

"I'm never 'gonna tell you, not until the end when my friends and my enemies judge us, which is ten days from now, if you haven't forgotten," Malfoy said with an evil laugh.

"I know that, I'm not stupid. In fact, I'm smarter than almost everybody in this school. I'm surprised you forgot that," Hermione said.

"Excuse me, can someone tell me what is going on here?" Pansy asked.

"We are-" Hermione started automatically.

"Not you, Mudblood. I meant my honey-pooh-bear, Draco," Pansy stated frigidly.

"Will you STOP calling me that in public? Actually, stop calling me that ANYWHERE! We are not going out, okay?" Draco said angrily, storming from the room.

"Honey-Pooh-Bear, WAIT!" Pansy said, chasing after him.

-

"And then she called him Honey-Pooh-Bear even after he told her not to!" Hermione finished up, looking at Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

"Oh, my God, she's an idiot. Why would she call him whatever-the-heck-it-was even AFTER he told her not to?" Ginny asked her.

"Well, we know she doesn't have a brain," said Ron.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think she was THAT stupid!" Harry said.

"I did. I thought everyone did," Hermione said.

Well, everyone will now, after we tell everyone what happened!" Ron said happily.

"Oh, I don't think I can do that, Ronald," (A/n: that's from the second movie, Tom Marvolo Riddle! Lol. ) Said Hermione.

"Why not?" said the three of them in unison. Ginny, Harry, and Ron all exchanged looks of mingled surprise and confusion.

"Because I don't want to. If I do, Draco will get mad at me, and I don't want that," Hermione said, the words tumbling out of her mouth. Even she was surprised as she said them.

"Okay, Hermione. Number 1: We do NOT, I repeat, do NOT call Malfoy by his first name: Draco, no matter what. Number 2: Since when have YOU cared about hurting Malfoy's feelings?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione didn't answer. She was too busy thinking about some certain Slytherin...

-

Hermione paced the common room, waiting for Drac- no, Malfoy - to return so they could get on with their patrolling. She imagined his face when he saw her outfit of silver and gold. When Lavender and Pavarti picked it out, they said, "You know, to show house unity." Hermione was having second thoughts, though. She couldn't do anything about her silver mini skirt or tight red cropped tee now, though, because she heard the door opening.

"Hello, Her- I mean, Granger," said Draco, surprised that he almost called Hermione- _no, GRANGER! Not Hermione, GRANGER!-_ By her real name. He hoped she wouldn't catch his slip, though.

"Hello, Draco! I mean, Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"Since when did we start calling each other by first names?" Draco reacted.

"Hey, you almost called me Hermione!" Hermione said huffily.

"Yeah right, Mudblood. Why would I EVER call you by your first name?" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione looked at him strangely, and ran up to her room.

"Great, now what did I do?" Malfoy asked himself.

"That, m'boy, is what you have to figure out for yourself," A portrait of an old wizard told him.

A/n: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I worked on it really hard cuz I wanted you guys to have a chapter before my surgery... so enjoy! You'll get another one in a week or two, sorry! Thank you and lots of love to xX-Rupert-Has-My-Heart-Xx (I couldn't agree with you more on the pen name!) and pathalon! They are both my incredible betas and I owe them so much!


	6. Chapter 5: Judges and the Winner!

Chapter 5: Judges and the WINNER!

"Okay, thank you, Draco. Now, let's hear your pathetic plan, Mudblood," Pansy had simpered at Draco, but turned vicious once more as she turned, glaring, at Hermione.

"My plan is that the girls dress in gorgeous floor-length dresses and the guys dress in tuxedos instead of dress robes. But instead of having a refreshment table- as Malfoy had so _originally _thought up- I thought we could have cocktail waiters walking around to offer us whatever we would like," Hermione told her friends and the Slytherins. Pansy tried to hide her enthusiasm for this ball instead of Draco's and almost succeeded, but Draco caught her with a light gleaming in her eyes. Before he could be sure of what he saw, it had disappeared and her smirk was visible once more.

"Stupid plan, Mudblood," Malfoy smirked at her.

"Is that the best you can do, Malfoy? Insult my cough BLOOD? You're pathetic," Hermione hurled at him. "Anyway, guys, here's the voting box. Once you've decided whose plan you want, put their name and yours- if you want them to know who voted for them- and put it in the box," Hermione told everyone.

Turning his back on the rest, Malfoy 'whispered' to Crabbe, "Organized? Granger? NEVER," Even as Malfoy insulted her, though, a slight smile crept onto his face.

Blaise, seeing the look on Malfoy's face, came rushing to his side, saying, "Did you think of a way to torture the Mudblood again?"

"Muggle-born, Zabini. Muggle-born. If I ever hear you say 'Mudblood' again, then you will be the biggest loser in this whole school," Malfoy told him angrily. "Now pay attention!" Malfoy said, turning back to the rest of the group.

"What is up with him?" Blaise asked Goyle darkly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, Gin, count the votes!" Hermione said eagerly, ten minutes later.

"Keep your knickers on, Granger. The votes aren't 'gonna run away!" Pansy giggled at her own joke.

"Aren't you going to laugh, Drakie?" Pansy pouted, looking over at Draco.

"I only laugh at things that are funny, Parkinson," Malfoy said coldly.

"Okay. One for Hermione, One for. Malfoy," said Ginny with hatred showing plainly on her face as she said Malfoy's name.

"Two more votes for 'Mione, One more for Ferret," Ginny announced, deliberately going slow to get some frustration from Malfoy.

"Hurry _up, _Red!" Malfoy said angrily.

"Sorry Gin, but for once he's right. Let me count the rest and announce the winner," Harry said, taking the box from Ginny's hands as she glared at Harry. He smirked back at her as he declared, "YES!"

"I won! Get ready for hot girls, Blaise!" Malfoy said with excitement edging in on his features.

"Yeah right, Malfoy. _Hermione _won. Good job, Hermione. I can't wait to see how this ball turns out!" Ron congratulated her, grinning.

"I. a _Malfoy.. _LOST?" Malfoy muttered, more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

"Yup, big surprise there! I'm sure we're all really shocked," Lavender said perkily.

"Oh, shut up Brown," Malfoy said, storming away.

"Malfoy! Wait!" Crabbe said, as he, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy raced after their leader. Once they were all out of sight, Harry and Ron slapped Hermione on the back, saying, "I knew you could do it!"

"Congratulations. Since you won, we can go SHOPPING!" Lavender said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed, catching Lavender's enthusiasm.

"Whoop-Dee-Do," Hermione said moodily. Hermione hates to go shopping.

"Let's go RIGHT NOW!" Lavender said, not hearing Hermione's sarcasm.

"Yes, right now! Follow me, 'Mione!" Ginny said, leading the way.

"Girls..." Ron muttered darkly to Harry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Four hours and 9 shopping bags later, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender arrived in the common room, pleased with their purchases but exhausted, "I don't think ANYONE'S ever shopped that much," Lavender said.

"Lavender, no one's _supposed_ to shop that much! Two hours should have been long enough, even for you," Hermione snapped.

"Crab-apple, isn't she, Gin?" Lavender asked Ginny as Hermione suddenly walked up to the girls' dormitories.

A/n: Hello, all! I am so pleased with all of you that I am going to update even sooner than I planned before! BTW, Soooo sorry about the long wait on this chapter. I got banned from the computer. it's a long story. If you really want to know, pm me. Lol. Okay, I have a huge authors note today so sorry about this. One thing, though. I'm going to go slowly with this so I can ease in Hermione and Draco's friendship, and then eventually romance. If anyone has ANY clue how to do that, please tell me! J

I'm going to put all the stuff I need to tell you guys in bullet points, and if you don't like it, don't read it.

1) I have a new story! It's called a 'trip' into time, but the author (me and a friend) is 2iNSANEMiNDS. It has 3 chapters, and there really funny (I think) so please read that story!

2) I want to thank all of my reviewers. Since this is kind of a short chapter, I'm going to thank you all, one by one.

**Aznchic2009**: Thanks for reading my story; I'm glad you started reading it. Yes, I do have two incredible betas, but thanks for offering! If I ever fire them, I'll send you a pm. Lol.

**Tia Ormsby**: Hi! I have noticed that you reviewed 3 times, which is great! I really appreciate your reviews, they touch my heart. You're really sweet. Anyway, I do have a beta already. I apologize. But if I fire them, I'll ask you about it. Lol. Anyway, to start writing a story, you kind of just have to think of what you like. Let's say you enjoy Fred/Hermione stories. Write from your heart! Write what you think should have happened. I admit, it is really hard to start writing, but once you start, it's incredibly difficult to stop! So, don't lose hope, but if you ever get an account and make a story, I will review because I bet you're gonna be an amazing writer. GOOD LUCK!

**Mugglegirl07** (Nicky): YOU ARE THE BEST. You have reviewed since the beginning, and your reviews can be really funny. Lol. I really enjoy reading your reviews, so thanks. Have you ever written any stories? If you have, please tell me the title so I can read and review! Thanks so much!

**P.E.E.V.S.Y**: Hmm. No wonder you're my best friend. Even though you aren't a Hermione/Draco shipper, you still read my story _because I ask you to. _That means the world to me, Nicky. Don't ever stop being who you are (a crazy nerd). Love you lots!

**xX-Rupert-Has-My-Heart-Xx**: You're a fantastic beta, Hannah Grint. I couldn't ask for a better one. (Well, I probably could, but I'm supposed to compliment you, not insult you! Lol) I really really really hope to see you in England! YOU'RE THE BEST PEN PAL EVER! RUPERT RULES! DON'T EVER FORGET THAT!

**Hgwrts'mstr262**: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry, but if you've read the other notes, I already have two. My sincerest apologies.

**Hotkat144**: Hey! I love your enthusiasm! You are a great reviewer, cuz when I don't update, you pm me about it and remind me to update! (sorry about the long wait) You have reviewed for awhile, and it really touches my heart. Thanks a million! (A beta is someone who reads over your story, makes sure that it makes sense, makes the necessary grammar changes, and tells you what to change.)

**Alexandragurl**: Hello! Thanks for reviewing my story, and much love! Lol, (this is what you said) you write really well. Just keep on trying and you'll be good in no time! (Here is my reply) gee, thanks. Lol, I'm just kidding. But could you tell me what you mean?

**Rain-ix**: Thanks for reading and reviewing. You're a really great author, so write more of your stories. Thanks! Lol, Malfoy is totally ah-mazing. Totally drool worthy.

**PlEaSeD.tO.mEeT.yOu**: Hey! Thanks for reviewing my story, I like reading them! YOU'RE AN AWESOME WRITER!

And, last but not least, **Theonlywitchwritingtomuggles**. Thanks a ton for your review, that was my very first review and it really got me going. Thanks a ton. J


	7. Chapter 6: Malfoy admits WHAT?

Chapter 6! It's called: Malfoy admits. WHAT?

"Oh, My God, Hermione! It's so. beautiful!" Lavender squealed.

"Really? You like it?" Hermione said humbly.

"LIKE IT? LIKE IT?" It wasn't Lavender who spoke up this time, but Ginny.

"Hermione, it's gorgeous! We love it!" Lavender said, looking at the silver and red balloons.

"Thanks, guys! Are you sure there's nothing bad with the silver streamers?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well. just a question. but why are the colors Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"To show house unity, you know? I thought maybe Dr- Malfoy and I could get along better if I decided to put up red and silver streamers and balloons," Hermione told them happily.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Hermione Jane Granger? Like.a crush?" Lavender asked her suspiciously, looking at Hermione.

"WHAT? No! I just want to be FRIENDS with Malfoy, so we're not fighting all the time! I'm quite sick of it, actually! I would never ever like the FERRET!" Hermione said, a little too loudly.

"Okay, okay, Hermione. I believe you," Ginny said, casting anxious glances around the Great Hall.

"It's okay, Gin. There's no one else but us three in here," Hermione said, noticing Ginny looking around.

"I can't believe the ball's in two days! I'm so excited!" Lavender squealed again.

"Lavender, stop squealing. It's so childish," Ginny said sternly, but couldn't help squealing along with her.

"Hey, 'Mione, we'll tell you what our dresses look like if you tell us what your dress looks like and who your date is!" Ginny said, looking at Hermione hopefully.

"On my deathbed, Ginerva Weasley! I am not 'gonna tell you, and you will not know until the ball!" Hermione told them 'angrily'.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Hermione," Lavender said, pulling out a clear vile.

"WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU GET THAT?" Hermione shrieked.

"Someone's private stock." Lavender said, looking down at the floor guiltily.

"Who cares where you got it? Put it in Hermione's mouth, quick!" Ginny said giddily.

5 difficult minutes later.

"What does your dress look like?" Lavender asked her excitedly.

Hermione tried holding the answer back, but something inside of her forced it out. "It's dark red with silver sparkles, to match the balloons," Hermione said quickly and quietly.

"That sounds so beautiful, Hermione! Who's your date, Harry or Ron?" Ginny said lightly.

"Ginny, Lavender, you guys are so.. so.. EVIL! Ron is my date, though," said Hermione angrily, but then eventually the truth had to come out. "Stupid truth potion," muttered Hermione sadistically. "So anyway, what do your dresses look like?" Hermione asked them eagerly.

"Yeah, right, Hermione! We don't have truth potions down _our _throats!" Lavender said.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!" Hermione yelped, as the girls ran for their lives, seeing the deadly look on Hermione's face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow. Granger didn't do that bad of a job!" Blaise said, entering the Great Hall on October 30th, one day before the ball.

"Yeah...it really looks...good," Malfoy admitted.

"Up to your standards, Malfoy?" Hermione asked coyly, coming up behind the pair.

"Well -- I mean - It looks - " Malfoy stuttered.

"How does it look exactly, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, smirking.

"It looks bloody amazing." Malfoy said softly and hurriedly.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You heard me," Malfoy said as he and Blaise stormed off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione was still rooted to the spot ten minutes later, thinking over what Malfoy had said to her, '_What does this mean?' _she continually thought, as she went over Malfoy's compliment, '_So, Does this mean he likes me?' _Hermione thought, but that hope was dashed almost immediately as her conscience sneered, '_Yeah, right. Malfoy would never date you!' _Hermione knew that consciences were for telling the truth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day of the ball...

"Malfoy, I have something I would like to ask you," Hermione said, entering the common room.

"What's that, Granger?" Malfoy asked, trying to hide the curiosity in his voice.

Hermione daringly stuck her hand out and declared, "I would like to call a truce," Hermione then assumed he would say, 'Sorry, I'll get germs if I shake your hand,' or something rude like that. But she was shocked by his actions once more as he said, "Okay, truce," and shook her hand. Hermione was left standing there mulling over his actions for the second time in her life.

A/N: hi guys. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to end it there. I've looked over my hits (on my stories) and I've gotten 614, which is FANTASTIC. But, even tho many people have been reading this story, I've only gotten SIX reviews for the last chapter. I must admit myself disappointed. I understand that it's difficult to review- cough but if you like this story, you silent readers will review. Thanks and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up if I get 10 reviews!


	8. Chapter 7: Another shocker b4 the Ball

A/N: Sorry about the delay in this chapter, I had writers block... thanks so much for all of the reviews, SIX on the first day I posted! WHOO HOO YOU GUYS RULE! LOVE YOU ALL! Exactly TEN reviews! I will say thanks to:

Hotkat144

Mia

MUGGLEGIRL07!

Aznchic2009

P.E.E.V.S.Y(best friends forever!)

PlEaSeD.tO.mEeT.yOu

Mesaqt

Shieldmaidenofeorlingas

Draco n Hermione foreva

xX-Rupert-Has-My-Heart-Xx(the best beta in the world!)

Ely-Baby

joeyluver-dragonofra

tia ormsby

hgwrts'mstr262

Rain-Ix

alexandragurl

Pathatlon

Theonlywitchwritingtomuggles

thanks for all of the amazing reviews! On with this chapter:

CHAPTER SEVEN: _Another _shocker before the ball

"Hey Granger, you in there?" Malfoy said about ten minutes after declaring a truce with Hermione. Malfoy had been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes, but so far had had no luck. "HERMIONE!" Malfoy said loudly, tapping her on the head.

That appeared to have snapped her out of her trance as she turned to Malfoy and said, "You called me Hermione."

"I didn't mean to. I was just a little worried because you weren't - What am I saying?" Malfoy started mumbling to himself as Hermione told him, "Malfoy, quit babbling and tell me what you want."

"Well I need to talk to you. Got a second?" he asked.

"I suppose. if it really is a second. The ball is in two hours and I need to get ready," Hermione said as if it was obvious.

"Okay, well, I want to establish the rules of our truce. You'll make a rule and then I'll make a rule." After Hermione had agreed, they worked on the rules and they turned out like this:

1) We will call each other by the names our parents gave us.

2) We won't fight - as much.

3) We won't insult one another's friends.

4) If the other brings hot girls-or guys- to our dorm the other won't complain.

5) And, last but not least, we will be civil to each other.

"Okay, I think that's good. Now I need to go get ready for the ball. You should, too," Hermione advised.

"Yes, Mommy," Draco muttered sarcastically.

"What was that, Draco?" Hermione asked politely.

"I said thanks for the advice, I'll get ready soon. By the way, Hermione, do you want to... maybe... dance together, once or twice?" Draco asked uncomfortably, "You know, to show our truce. That's all."

"Perhaps," Hermione answered back even more uncomfortably than him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The silver and red streamers blew slightly as Ron dragged Hermione towards one of the greasy, black-haired waiters who was apparently offering his absolute _favorite _food. "Ron, slow down! It's not going anywhere!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, Hermione, for once you're wrong. See, look!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to the waiter, "He's walking away towards someone else!"

"Okay, just call for him," Hermione said impatiently, she wanted to get to the dance floor.

"Waiter! Over here, please!" Ron called out. The waiter didn't turn around, so Ron said a little louder than needed and quite insolently, "Hey! Waiter! Can you please come over here!" The waiter, seeing them, started walking over as Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.

"What the heck was that for?" Ron asked, seething.

"That was ru-" Hermione had started, but was rudely interrupted by the waiter.

"Should I stand here all day?" he asked curtly.

"Excuse me? Who hired you, anyway?" Ron snapped.

"No one, I am a robot, as are the other waiters. We were created by Severus Snape. We have all taken on his gorgeous hair, adorable nose, and charming personality," he explained.

"Oh, how... fascinating. We'll just be over there..."Ron trailed off awkwardly as he and Hermione hurried away.

"That was incredibly strange. I had no idea that SNAPE would hire the waiters. I figured _you _would get to pick them out," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Professor McGonagall said she would take care of that, so I left it to her. Ron, do you think we can dance at least a LITTLE bit?" Hermione burst out, sounding like she had wanted to say it for quite some time now.

"Do I have to?" Ron whimpered.

"Do you want me to go dance with Draco?" she asked him as she smiled in his direction.

"Okay! Okay! I'll dance!" Ron said at once, as Hermione led him on to the dance floor.

"Hey, I actually like this song!" Ron exclaimed, as he and Hermione started dancing (or in Ron's case, shuffling along) to _Sugar, we're going down _by **Fall Out Boy. **

After about 3 songs, Hermione told Ron she was going to get a drink and dance with some other people. As soon as she was out of Ron's grasp (He was not a very good dancer, and the only feelings Hermione felt for him were completely brotherly. Of course, he didn't know that, but when he had asked her to the ball Hermione was too polite to say no.) She looked around for Draco. She saw him and caught his eye, then gestured to the dance floor as if to say, '_Do you want to go now?' _Draco nodded and quickly walked over to Hermione.

"Hello, Draco. You look... nice," Hermione said uncomfortably as Draco, dressed in khakis and a white dress shirt with his hair falling lazily in his eyes, led her to the boogie (a/n Lol I like that word!) floor.

"Do you want to request a song, Hermione?" Draco asked politely, he hated the song _Hollaback Girl_.

"Sure... How about the song _Collide _by **Howie Day**?" Hermione suggested nervously, she had no idea what kind of music Draco enjoyed.

"Okay, I like that song… vaguely," Draco muttered.

"All right, I'm going to go suggest it… be back in a few minutes!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she walked towards the D.J. booth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was 4 songs later, and Hermione and Draco still hadn't stopped dancing together. Hermione figured, knowing Ron, he might get a little worried, so Hermione excused herself and went to find Ron. Looking around, she didn't see him anywhere so went back to Draco just as the song _Breakaway _by **Kelly Clarkson **came on. Hermione instinctively reached up her arms up and put them around Draco's neck. Draco was momentarily stunned, but put his hands on her waist just the same.

"Hermione, I thought we were just supposed to be civil to each other." Draco said confusedly.

"Well, I know, but we'd look like fools if we just stood out here while everyone else started dancing," Hermione explained.

"I guess you have a point," Draco replied as he started to ease into dancing with Hermione.

_Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

_Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_'Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

_Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Building with a hundred floors  
swinging 'round revolving doors._

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
'Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I 'gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I 'gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

As the song ended, Hermione and Draco broke apart and instantly the two felt puzzled. '_Aren't we supposed to hate each other?' _Hermione thought bewilderedly_. 'Why did I just enjoy dancing with Hermione Granger?' _thought Draco wildly

AN: I REALLY DISPISE THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO DO THE BALL SOMEWAY... I'M REALLY SORRY if this chapter sucks. I promise the next chapter will be better. But, I must say, my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review to boost my confidence!

AN: I REALLY DISPISE THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO DO THE BALL SOMEWAY.. I'M REALLY SORRY THAT if this chapter sucks. I promise the next chapter will be better.


	9. Chapter 8: True Feelings?

A/n: hi guys. I'm reallllllly reallllly sorry, but I just don't feel like writing this story much anymore. Maybe I'll write two or three more chapters? I don't know, you decide.

Chapter 8: True Feelings?

It was a day after Hermione and Draco had danced to _Breakaway _and neither had a clue about their feelings for each other. Thoughts ran through Hermione's mind as she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone right in front of her until she fell and waited for the impact that never came. She looked up into silvery orbs and nearly smiled.

"Thanks, Malf - Draco. I didn't know our truce could make someone as—well, someone like **_you_** so polite!" Hermione said teasingly.

"Ha-ha, Hermione. I just couldn't stand there and watch you fall!" Malfoy answered brusquely.

"Why not? You've done stuff much worse than that for many years, why stop now?" Hermione replied.

"Well... Well... It's not much fun torturing you anymore! Maybe I actually want to be friends with you! Is that alright with you!" Malfoy inquired her furiously.

"Actually, yes," Hermione said softly.

"W-w-what?" Malfoy said, surprised.

"I want to be friends with you. I truly want to get to know the REAL Draco, the one behind the mask. Who knows, maybe we could end up good friends! Maybe even more." Hermione trailed off, and with one final glance at Draco, walked away, leaving him standing there instead of her for once.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you SURE that's what you said to him?" Ginny asked Hermione for the seventh time that day.

"Yes!" Hermione whimpered as her shoulders shook up and down. Ginny had been trying to comfort her friend, but so far nothing had worked.

"Maybe He'll forget by tomorrow… it's okay, Hermione, really… even if he did hear he's not gonna do anything about it," Ginny said, glancing over her shoulder, making sure no one was in the girls' dormitory.

"But what if he agrees and asks me o—never mind. Malfoy would never do that," Hermione said miserably.

"Do you want him to?" Ginny asked her friend suspiciously.

Instead of blowing up, like Ginny suspected she would, Hermione answered calmly," I don't know.. maybe.. That might actually be nice," Hermione did not expect what happened next. Ginny ran from the room, yelling, "HERMIONE WANTS DRACO MALFOY TO ASK HER OUT!" (A/N:I know, so ooc, but oh well.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you think I should do?" Draco asked Blaise.

" I don't know, D, maybe you should just forget you ever heard it… or maybe you **should **get to know her," Blaise said.

"Well, I mean, I do like her, but she's a mud - muggleborn. She's kind of difficult to get along with, but really nice if you get on her good side.." Draco starting talking to himself, forgetting that Blaise was in the room.

"Bro?" Blaise asked him.

"WHAT IF SHE WANTS ME TO ASK HER OUT!" Draco said, louder than needed.

"Duuuude. We're talking about Hermione Granger, know-it-all. Get a grip," Blaise shook Draco's shoulders, as if trying to shake some sense into him.

Draco shook him off as he left the common room, saying, "Okay, I'm going to go and get to know Hermione Granger." Blaise was left staring after his friend, dumbfounded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Alright, meeting adjourned. You're dismissed," McGonagall said as the Heads and the Prefects hurried to leave.

"Um.. Draco? Could I talk to you a second?" Hermione asked him before she started talking to McGonagall about the new information. A couple of the prefects, hearing this, stopped dead in their tracks. This was something they did not want to miss.

"Oh, will you go? There's nothing to see here!" Draco snapped at them. "Sorry. What did you want?"

"Um...do you think we could talk somewhere-err-private?" Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Sure?" Draco said, more as a question than a statement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I want to tell you something," Hermione said once they reached the room of requirement.

"Okay…" Draco looked at Hermione oddly, but waited for him to continue.

"I-I think. I want to get to know you," Hermione stammered nervously and waited to hear Draco's reaction.

A/n: Hey guys. So yeah. I wanted to end the chapter there. Just so you know, a few of my friends want me to end the story with Draco realizing that he hates Hermione and kills her and then goes off and elopes with Ron. I seriously considered doing that, but I'm not that mean.  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IT REALLY WILL HELP ME UPDATE SOONER.

ALL YOU SILENT READERS, IT DOESN'T HURT TO JUST PRESS THE LITTLE TINY REVIEW BUTTON AND SPEND A MINUTE OR TWO TELLING ME IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY. IF YOU DO LIKE THE STORY… YOU'LL DO THAT LITTLE TINY FAVOR FOR ME.  So. Until next time…

Thanks and much love,

Ilovebuffythevampireslayerandharrypotter

(do you think I should change my pen name? I'm thinking about it…)


	10. Chapter 9: A DATE!

A/N: okie dokie. I HATE THIS CHAPTER EVEN MORE THAN I HATED THE OTHER ONE. Sorry. Had to get that off my chest. When I asked those two questions, only two people answered. I am getting discouraged.. Not just discouraged, but very discouraged. Not just very discouraged, but exceedingly very discouraged. I am very sorry to say that if I do not get reviews, or answers to my questions.. I can and WILL discontinue this story. I'm sorry to be so mean, especially to the person who answered the question (who happens to be my best friend) and the people who reviewed.

My questions: how many more chapters should I do?

Question two: should I do a sequel? (that's a new question)

Question three: should I change my penname?

'Kay, thanks.

WARNING: A LITTLE BIT OF HERMIONE OOC&&SWEARING.

Chapter Nine: A DATE!

"You...you...what?" Draco spluttered.

"I want to get to know you more…so that maybe we can have a relationship," Hermione repeated nervously.

"Oh. That's what I thought I heard," Draco said.

"Well…what do you think?" Hermione asked him after a long silence.

"To be quite honest, I was 'gonna say almost the same thing after the meeting was finished. I just didn't have a chance," Draco said, as he moved closer to Hermione.

"Wow. honestly?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, Hermione. So…what happens now?" Draco said, moving closer still.

"Umm. I'm not exactly sure. How about you and me go to Hogsmeade together?" Hermione suggested.

"But what about our friends?" Draco said, unsure of what to do.

"What about them?" Hermione said.

"Well…" Draco stammered.

"Don't want to be seen with a Mudblood?" Hermione teased.

"No- yes- no- I don't know! My friends would be shocked and I would never be called the sex god of Slytherin again!" Draco moaned.

"Will that be a problem if you're still getting some?" Hermione said, acting a little un-Hermione-like.

Draco didn't reply. He was too busy staring at Hermione, shocked.

"Did you ACTUALLY just say that!" He gulped.

"What do you think?" Hermione said softly.

"Okay then... When's the next trip into Hogsmeade, anyway?" Draco decided to forget that Hermione had ever said that.

"November 18th," Hermione gazed at Draco, trying to read his features. Draco kept his face blank.

"What about the one after that?"

"Valentine's Day," Hermione peeked at him again, but his face was still unreadable.

"Yeah, let's just stick with this one!" Draco practically shouted. No way was he going to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day with…HERMIONE GRANGER. Blaise would be so surprised that he would probably kiss Crabbe, thinking it was some hot chick because he couldn't see or think straight.

"Well, I need to go to bed, Draco. I'll see you in the morning I guess," Hermione scurried away, thinking, _did I just make a huge mistake? _Little did **she **know, Draco was thinking the same thing.

-

The day of the Hogsmeade trip, Draco got up sleepily and got into the shower…with his boxers still on. "Shit!" he cried, jumping back out and soaking his dorm mate Todd's mutt. The dog growled and Draco basically _threw_ the dog from the room.

"Whoa, animal brutality!" Blaise joked.

"Fuck off, Zabini," Draco snarled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Blaise said in a sing-song voice.

"Sometimes I'm sure that you're gay, Zabini," Draco muttered.

"You know it, Drake," Blaise said, walking over to him and pinching his cheek.

"Please tell me you're kidding. I was only joking!" Draco cringed.

"It's okay, D. I'm joking," Blaise said with a grin.

"Phew," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Let's go down to breakfast, Draco," Blaise looked at Draco impatiently, as if to say, '_HURRY UP!' _

"Blaise. Honestly. You call me D, Malfoy, Drake, _and _Draco. Make up your mind and pick one already!"

"PMSing, Drake?"

"Uhh…Blaise…guys can't PMS," Draco said looking at him oddly.

"Wow, really? Then I guess a lot of girls probably think I'M a girl, if guys can't PMS."

"I don't even want to know," Draco said as he and Blaise left their dormitory (after Draco had dressed, of course. Sorry girls!)

-

Hermione entered the Great Hall, alone for once, on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip. She spotted Draco eating with Blaise. He looked up and caught her eye. She smiled feebly and continued walking to her table.

"I have an announcement. The Hogsmeade trip for today has been cancelled due to bad weather conditions," Professor McGonagall announced, omitting loud groans from the older students. Hermione looked outside, and sure enough. There was sleet and hail coming down _fast. _

A/N: Hi guys. Sorry to end the chapter that way. I kinda wanted to build up some suspense, lol. The next chapter will be up when.. hmm.. lets see.. sorry, gotta say when I get ten reviews. I apologize for the wait and for the short chapter. Please don't be angry. You know I love you.

Thanks to Hannah for beta-ing this chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: Did we really just do that?

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but I was hopeful about getting ten reviews, which didn't happen. Sorry to all the people that like this story, but 57 people read the last chapter and only 6 of you reviewed. I'll keep going, but just for mugglegirl07, aznchic2009, Mesaqt, P.E.E.V.S.Y., unwritt3n xx, Hotkat144, myself, and Draco n Hermione foreva.

**Refresher of the last chapter:**

Hermione entered the Great Hall, alone for once, on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip. She spotted Draco eating with Blaise. He looked up and caught her eye. She smiled feebly and continued walking to her table.

"I have an announcement. The Hogsmeade trip for today has been cancelled due to bad weather conditions," Professor McGonagall announced, omitting loud groans from the older students. Hermione looked outside, and sure enough. There was sleet and hail coming down _fast. _

**Chapter 10: Did we really just do that?**

Hermione didn't sleep much that night. The question, 'Was it a sign?' kept going through her head. Did the bad weather mean she shouldn't go with Draco to Hogsmeade? Or was it just a coincidence? Her mother always told her to go with her gut, so she decided it was just a coincidence. '_Draco's a nice guy, he would never hurt me,' _Hermione reassured herself, and with that comforting thought, drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000

Draco dragged himself groggily down to the Great Hall the next morning, but what he saw at the next moment woke him up completely. Blaise was wearing a pink tutu! He walked up to Blaise and asked, "Mate, what's with the tutu?"

"I made a bet with Weaslette, alright?"

"Oh? And what was this oh-so-fascinating bet about?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Drake."

"Oh, that hurt, man. It hurt right there." Draco clutched his heart.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you. She bet me that she could seduce a guy of my choice before I could seduce a girl of her choice."

"Who was the lucky lady?"

"I ain't tellin' you!"

"I tell you every-oh, I can't get away with that. I'm not going to beg you," Draco started to turn around, smiling to himself.

_'Three...two...one...'_

"OKAY!"

"There's a good little boy. Who was it?"

"Hermione," Blaise said, looking down to the floor.

Draco's eyes opened wide and asked, "Did you succeed?"

"Depends. Did Ginny seduce you?"

000000000000000000000000

"Blaise, I still don't get it. If Weasley hasn't seduced me, and you haven't seduced Her-Granger, then why are you wearing a tutu?"

"She bet me that I wouldn't even have hugged Hermione yet," Blaise muttered.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Drake. Shut up. Seriously."

"Did you bet her something if she hadn't done anything with me by this time?"

"Well, no, because this started yesterday," Blaise said.

"I guess that seems about right," he mumbled to himself. Ginny had popped up a time or two, but had only said two or three words. That was probably because Draco had had to hurry off to lessons, and seeing how Ginny was in her 6th year, she didn't have any classes with him and had to hurry off herself.

"Okay, if you're just gonna stare off into space, I'm going to go. I have a girl to seduce," Blaise sauntered away, winking at various girls, who fluttered their eyes back at him.

"I've got to go talk to Hermione anyway. We've got to reschedule our 'date.'" Draco mumbled to himself, and then walked towards the Gryffindor table, scanning it with his eyes. He saw she had left already and thought, '_Probably the library, even on a Saturday.'_

He departed for the library and soon found her buried in a book. She was dressed casually in a green v-neck pullover and torn jeans with ballet flats.

"Hi, Hermione," Draco said, announcing his arrival. Hermione jumped and found herself lost in the eyes of the most wanted boy at Hogwarts.

"Oh, hello, Draco," Hermione smiled lightly, and Draco noticed she had very full lips that were coated, not with the lipstick that was all the rage in the U.S., but a very light gloss. Draco wondered if her lips smelled like strawberries and then immediately scolding himself for wondering such a thing.

"Do you need something?" Hermione asked, gently shaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I must have dozed off. I was just wondering about our date."

"Yes, didn't you hear? It's scheduled for next Wednesday, the 23rd of November. Are we still on?" Hermione asked.

Draco took awhile to answer. He was pondering whether or not to make a move. "Oh, bugger it," he thought to himself.

Draco kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek and answered, "Of course, I'll see you then!" He then turned around to go. Hermione grabbed his arm and swung him back around, kissing him back on the cheek. Draco stared at her for a moment, and then kissed her back.on the lips. They kissed for another moment, but then Hermione heard a guy's voice. Harry.

"Ron, she must be here somewhere. She wasn't in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Owlery, and none of the teachers have seen her. Where else would she be?"

Hermione pushed Draco aside lightly and ran out to meet them, saying out of the corner of her mouth, "Get out of here, and fast!"

Draco stood, rooted to the spot, dazed. Her lips _did _taste like strawberries.

**A/N:** Yay! I'm proud of this chapter! Go on...review...you know you want to!


	12. Chapter 11: Apologys and Dates

**Chapter 11: Apologies and Dates**

"Draco, I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly.

"Why? I'm not," Draco said furiously, smiling at her. Hermione blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Well, we are still going to Hogsmeade…right?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course!" Draco answered, surprised. "Why do you think we wouldn't?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe because we used to be bitter enemies," Hermione suggested.

"Hermione, we kissed! I don't know about you, but it was a pretty good kiss if you ask me…" he smirked.

"Well, I guess that's true," Hermione replied.

"You bet it is!" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey…?"

"What?"

"You can kiss me on the lips, you know..." she smiled. He grinned and leaned in again. "But only after our first date."

"Aww, come on?Mione!" Draco whined.

"Well, if I don't kiss you now, I'll get you excited for our date in two days," she smirked, looking like the Sorting Hat should have placed her in Slytherin with _that _look.

"Fine! I'll pick you up at 11:00 on Wednesday," he sighed, turning to go.

"Oh, Draco? Dress up just a little bit, okay?" she smiled.

"Whatever," he said, and walked downstairs for dinner. She beamed and followed him down to the Great Hall.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the short chapter and the wait. That last chapter must have been horrible, though, because that's the smallest amount of reviews I've ever gotten for this story. I hope I get more reviews this time. Love you all.


	13. Chapter 12: Kisses and Makeup

a/n: sorry guys, I messed up the last chapter a little bit, it was supposed to be WEDNESDAY AT 11:00 instead of MONDAY AT 11:00. I apologize, again. But I am making it up by giving you a chapter like two days later. This chapter contains a little bit of fluff. I love you all!

Here's chapter 12: Kisses and Make-up

On the morning of the trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione dressed carefully. She didn't want to scare Draco off. He was turning out to be really nice and different from what she had thought in the beginning of the year.

She looked through her closet and ruffled her clothes, trying to decide. She picked up a denim mini skirt, but thought it wasn't really her style. She didn't want to pretend to be someone else She looked at bell-bottoms, shorts, and Capri's. None seemed to be just right. She finally decided on an apple-green shrug with a white top underneath and then a green knee-length flowery skirt. She straightened her hair magically so that it was right between her shoulder blades and then applied her make-up. She didn't want too much green, so she put on a light pink eye shadow and brown eye liner that made her eyes stand out. Hermione decided that she didn't want- or need - blush, so she moved onto the lip gloss. Hermione wanted to wear the same lip gloss as the one she wore when she first kissed Draco, but couldn't find it anywhere. It took her twenty-five minutes to find it, but when she did, it was almost gone. There was enough left for one swipe and she used it gratefully. She dug in her closet for her favorite pair of black ankle-boots, and her thoughts drifted to Draco. She started wondering what he was doing right now….

"BLAISE!" Draco bellowed. "You're not helping!"

The guys had been sitting on Draco's bed, looking through a pile of clothes. Blaise had just suggested, for the third time, that he just go naked. He had said that he would probably get paid to—well, you know.

"Alright, alright. If you do end up wanting—no, needing—my help, just give a shout. I'll come back, unless I'm out seducing Hermione."

"OH? And how's that going, anyways? I bet you're winning, because I haven't had sex with Weasley yet. She's hardly talked to me, a matter a fact," Draco said.

"WHAT? She said that you guys had made out already!"

"Blaise, to be quite honest, I think she likes YOU," Draco grinned.

"Why do you think that?" Blaise asked, confused.

"I think she's trying to get you jealous, actually. That's why she hasn't made out with me, but told you she has. She's hoping you'll cancel the bet and fall for her instead," He told Blaise, smirking.

"Oh my god, I was trying to do the same thing!" Blaise yelped.

"Okay, not the reaction I was expecting…" Draco muttered.

"Drake, how do you figure?"

"I know girls, man," Draco said, looking at his watch. "Oh my god! I've got to get ready! Out, out, out!" **(a/n: I know, he wouldn't do that, but oh well.)**

Since it was already 10 to 11, Draco had no time to take a shower, unless he wanted to be late. '_Well, Hermione's gonna be late anyways..' _He thought, and jumped in. 2 minutes later, he was out and had magically dried his hair. '_I love being a wizard.' _He thought, and pulled on some black jeans. He grabbed a white button-up and 'accidentally' didn't button it up all the way and you could just catch a glimpse of his tan chest. He made his hair look 'windswept' and rushed to meet Hermione. On his way there, though, he realized that he didn't know the password. He reached the fat lady and begged for her to let him in. Amazingly, she obliged, but Draco had a feeling that if he had buttoned his shirt up all the way, he'd be out here waiting forever. He walked into the common room, getting a lot of rude looks.

Hermione walked down the stairs, peeking around the corner to see if Draco had arrived yet. She saw him standing over at the edge of the common room, looking very uncomfortable and out-of-place. She gave a tiny wave, and he waved her over, looking relived. "You call these people your friends!" Draco asked. "Shh! It's only because you're a Slytherin, and these people don't know you like I do," Hermione smiled, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the room.

They starting walking to Hogsmeade, a little bit away from everyone else. Neither said much, seeing how it was November, it was a little chilly. They just wanted to get inside and talk. "W-where do you want to go first?" Hermione's teeth chattered, she had forgotten to bring her cloak. Draco, since he was the guy of the pair and had a long sleeved shirt and pants on, gave her his cloak. "Thanks," Hermione said, embarrassed. "Normally I remember to bring my cloak. I guess I was just... um… excited," She smiled.

"Uhh, how about we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Draco suggested. "I bet it's really warm in there, and I could do with a good butter beer."

"Okay, that sounds good." They started walking again, their feet crunching in the snow. Draco's fingers grazed hers and they both felt a chill, and it wasn't from the cold. Draco wondered whether she would get mad if he held her hand, but thought, '_Hey, it's worth a shot..' _and grabbed it. Hermione looked up into his eyes, and she leaned up and kissed him. Amazed, Draco shut his eyes and put his arms around her waist. She pulled away, just as Draco was starting to get into it. She smiled up at him, and said, "I want to get inside first." He grinned back at her and walked inside.

"Hermione, aren't you worried about people seeing us?"

"Hey, they're going to have to get used to it," She said boldly.

"I'll go get our drinks." Draco turned and walked to the counter. Hermione smiled at his back, and walked to the back, where it was more private. Reaching her destination, she realized that the back was _the _place to make out. She saw a familiar face and waved. Lavender waved back, and said, "Hermione, I never thought I'd see you here! Who are you with?"

"Umm, Draco…" Hermione muttered.

"WHAT? You're here with the Slytherin god?" She screeched.

"Kinda, yeah… I'll talk to you later, Lavender."

"Alright," She winked and started kissing the boy on the couch next to her again, just as Draco came back with their drinks.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Do you want to sit down?" Draco asked tentatively, pulling her chair out for her.

"Thanks, Draco," Hermione sipped her butter beer. Draco peered at her intently for a couple of seconds.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked, suddenly self conscious.

"No, I just… I've never noticed how pretty you are. In all the years I've known you, you think I would have seen..." Hermione blushed and leaned over the table. Draco stared into her eyes and then looked at her lips, realizing that she had worn the same lip gloss as she had the first time they kissed. He smiled at her, and then leaned the rest of the way, connecting their lips in the most intimate kiss ever.

A/N: Sorry for ending the chapter like that, guys. I just couldn't think of anything else to say! I really like this chapter, though, and I hope you guys do too. I've figured out how to get the romance in, and it's really starting to heat up. Yay. Oh, by the way, thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter. It was so short, and even still, I got 8 reviews! Yay! Go you guys!

Please review! Lovveee.


	14. Chapter 13: Harry and Ron find out

A/N: Hey guys, so very sorry about the wait. You would think spring break would give me more time to write, but nooo way Jose. It gave me hardly any time! on Wednesday I received braces, and on Friday I passed out at my hair stylist's office…. And Friday and Saturday I had a volleyball tournament... yeah, you don't even care. So on with the chapter.

P.S. Sorry this chapter SUX! I couldn't think of ANYTHING!

Chapter 13: Harry and Ron find out

Draco groggily dragged his feet into the Great Hall Saturday morning, 3 days after he and Hermione had kissed. He sat down next to Blaise at the Slytherin table and started to munch on some toast when he felt some eyes on him. He looked up and saw Pansy, which was completely normal, but then he saw Hermione's eyes too. She was looking at him with a little smile on her face, apparently studying him without noticing that Draco was looking back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron nudged Hermione nervously, and said, "Hermione… are you still with us?" That was the third time he had asked her and had gotten no response. He followed her gaze and saw where she was staring.

"Um… Hermione… why are you staring… at Malfoy, no less?" Ron asked, his face turning redder by the minute. (He didn't really want to make a scene.)

"Hmm?" Hermione _finally _turned to Ron and asked, "What did you say, Ron?"

"I BLOODY ASKED IF YOU'RE STARING AT MALFOY!" Ron bellowed, and then realized the whole hall was staring at him after his… ehm… _little _outburst.

"So… are you?" He mumbled.

"Would you rather have me lie and say no, so you'll chill, or would you rather have me tell the truth and have your face get as red as a tomato and your temper explode?"

Ron got very red at this and turned to Harry. "I don't think I want to spend time with the Malfoy-lover anymore, Harry. Let's go." Harry shot Hermione an apologetic look and turned and followed Ron.

"Nothing is going right today," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"You sure about that, love?" Malfoy asked her slyly. She jumped about a foot in the air and then realized she was outside the Great Hall. Her feet had apparently had some different plans than the rest of her body did.

"Well… I don't want to sound depressed, but YEAH! Ron is mad at me because I was… um, never mind. I didn't get a very good grade in Herbology, and you weren't talking to me!" Hermione snapped. "Oops, probably should have left that out."

"Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry. I just don't want people to know yet," He admitted.

"About…?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Jeez, Hermione, I thought you were the smartest muggle-born witch in this school!" He chuckled.

"Really? Thanks!" She said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I mean about us. I don't want you to be in danger, because as soon as Voldemort finds out about us, you and I are in very grave danger," He said, sounding concerned about her safety, even though they had been dating for only a few days.

"Aww, thanks," She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hermione! Wait until we get to our common room, then we can have as much fun as we want."

Hermione scowled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hermione, are you and Draco dating?" squealed Parvati.

"Umm… maybe, "Hermione admitted

"YOU ARE?" screamed Ron. He had been sitting a couple people away. Hermione and he had not spoken to each other since Saturday morning. It was now Monday. "I thought you were just staring at him! But you're DATING?"

"Keep your voice down, for heaven sakes, Ronald! I don't want people knowing!"

"I will NOT keep my voice down!" Ron screamed again. "Oh, hiya Harry."

"What's going on, Hermione? Why is Ron so mad?" Harry asked quietly. He had just entered the Great Hall and hadn't heard anything.

"Um, I told Parvati Draco and I might be dating… well, are dating, but that's not the point… and Ron overheard…"

Harry exploded, just like she thought he would, about 3 minutes later. "Well I don't blame him! How could you go out with my arch-nemesis- well, one of them, anyway- , Hermione?" He then did something she never thought him capable of. He slapped her in the face.

A/n: Yup. A cliff-hanger. No, I'm not evil, I just couldn't think of anything. :- maybe reviews will help! ;-)

Btw, thanks for all the reviews for last chapter! And sorry about the long wait!


	15. Chapter 14: How could you?

A/n: Hello again, after about 2 months. Sorry about that. But this will be a good long chapter for you guys. And hopefully the best. So… Au Revior!

Previously, on Perfect: (a/n: for those of you who watch friends, haha. That's Phoebe's line!)

"_What's going on, Hermione? Why is Ron so mad?" Harry asked quietly. He had just entered the Great Hall and hadn't heard anything._

"_Um, I told Parvati Draco and I might be dating… well, are dating, but that's not the point… and Ron overheard…"_

_Harry exploded, just like she thought he would, about 3 minutes later. "Well I don't blame him! How could you go out with my arch-nemesis- well, one of them, anyway- , Hermione?" He then did something she never thought him capable of. He slapped her in the face._

Chapter 14: How could you?

"I just can't believe that Harry SLAPPED you! I didn't think he had it in him!" Ginny exclaimed for the third time in ten minutes.

"We know you're surprised, Ginny, but it happened. You can stop saying that now," Lavender sighed.

Hermione heaved a great sigh and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, dragging her feet over to the door. She turned around to face Ginny and Lavender again. "I guess I'm going to have to go talk to Harry and apologize," Hermione said reluctantly.

"APOLOGIZE?" shrieked Lavender and Ginny together. "Hermione, are you nuts? You don't have anything to apologize for! Sure, you're dating Draco Malfoy, his nemesis, but so WHAT!" Ginny cried loudly.

"Can you say it any louder? I don't think the Ravenclaw students heard you!" Hermione huffed.

"Yeah, we heard," A Ravenclaw girl called.

"Thanks, Gin," She muttered.

"Sorry, but still. What do you have to apologize for?" Ginny asked.

" I'm going out with his arch-nemesis for Merlin's sake!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay. That's a good enough reason, I suppose," Ginny admitted.

"But shouldn't he apologize too, for slapping you?" Lavender asked, confused. "Weren't we just angry at him for slapping you, Hermione?"

"Yeah, well… He's been my best friend for 7 years, I think we should probably let him off the hook," Hermione said.

"Okay, fine. I give up," said Ginny. "Off you go."

"Thanks guys," Hermione grinned, turning around to go and find her best friend.

----oooo----

"What do you mean, you're going to apologize?" Draco asked angrily, his eyebrows disappearing under his hair. Hermione had run into him on her way to meet Harry, and he had asked her where she was going. When he found out what she was going to do, well, he wasn't too happy..

"I think it's the right thing to do, _Draco_. I'm sorry if you don't support my decision, but… he's been my best friend for a while. I can't just leave that all behind," She said, twirling her hair around her finger.

Draco grabbed her hand from her hair and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I just am angry that Pothead, Weasley, and countless others know about us. Voldemort has a much bigger chance of finding out now."

"Well Draco, you haven't even asked me out for a second time, so I guess we can't say we're dating," Hermione said, giving him a half grin and punching him in the arm playfully.

"Hey, that's not fair. You know I care a lot about you. I just was trying to find the perfect moment," Draco admitted.

"And here it is…" Hermione leaned in and gave him a long, perfect kiss. "Do you have anything to say to that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Um.. erm… uh.. wow," He spluttered, trying to find his words.

"Yes, I'm often told I have that effect on boys," Hermione grinned.

"Please tell me you'll go out with me again," Draco said softly. Hermione said nothing. Draco looked horrified, until Hermione leaned in again.

"You beat your ass I will, Draco Malfoy," She said, and kissed him again.

-oooo-

"Harry, I really am sorry. I just.. if you knew Draco like I do, you'd feel how I do too," Hermione said.

"I don't think I WANT to know Draco like you do," Harry chuckled.

"Oh, you're chuckling! That must mean you're close to forgiving me," Hermione said hopefully.

"Of course, Hermione. I can't be mad at you for long," Harry said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Harry. You have NO idea how much that means to me," She kissed him on the cheek and practically skipped out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Wait, Hermione."

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Are you going out with him again?"

"Does it really matter if I do? All that matters to me is that we're friends again," Hermione smiled.

"You are, aren't you," He said knowingly.

"Okay, I am, but I really like him Harry. He's a good person. I just wish you knew him now. If only you guys got along," She sighed.

"Hermione, no offense, but the day Malfoy and I get along will be the day that Voldemort dresses up in a tutu and does the tap dance to Yankee Doodle Dandy," Harry said.

"It could happen…" Hermione muttered.

"Uh-huh, in like a billion years. Sorry, Hermione," said Harry, escorting her out of the common room.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for forgiving me. It means so much that you can put the fact that Draco and I are dating behind you."

"Well, anything for you, Hermione," said Harry, then closed the common room door behind her, then turned back to Ron. Ron was crouched behind a chair and had been listening in on the conversation.

"You haven't forgiven her, have you."

"Nope."

A/n: That's the end of this chapter. I think Harry's a jerk in the chapter for telling Hermione he forgave her but not really meaning it. Okay, bye.


	16. Chapter 15: Plan into Action!

"So he hasn't forgiven me?" Hermione asked Parvati.

"No. I heard Ron and Harry talking after you left," Parvati said sadly.

"Well fine then, now I'm mad at him," Hermione said angrily.

"I don't blame you, Hermione," Parvati agreed. "He's acting like a pig."

"Well, you, Ginny, and Draco are my clique now," Hermione decided.

"Lavender too?" Parvati asked hopefully.

"Yes, Lavender too," Hermione agreed.

"I can't believe he lied to you like that!" Ginny said angrily. "I'm going to talk to his ass right now."

"Ginny, I don't think that's a good idea…" Hermione said slowly.

"Why not? Maybe he'll understand it then!" Ginny said stubbornly.

"Or we could use it to our advantage, and not tell him we know…" She grinned evilly.

" I like the way you think, Hermione," Ginny grinned back at her.

"Plan into Action!" Ginny said quietly.

"Now!" Parvati said loudly.

"Ow, Parvati, You're standing right next to me! That was my ear!" Hermione whined.

"Oops, sorry," Parvati blushed.

"It's fine, but if I need a hearing aid before I'm 30, I know who to blame," Hermione replied, rubbing her sore ear.

"Anyways…." Lavender said loudly.

"Oh yeah… Go!" Hermione said quickly.

It was breakfast and Hermione had decided to use Ron and Harry to her advantage, with Draco, Parvati, Lavender and Ginny's help, of course. She was going to ask them for a favor, since they were such good 'friends'.

"Harry, Ron, since we're friends again, you wouldn't mind doing me a favor, would you?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"No, of course not," Ron said, raising an eyebrow at Harry. Harry shrugged and nodded.

"All I want you to do is go outside and grab a broom for a Charms experiment that I'm doing," Hermione explained quickly.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be right back," Harry and Ron stood up, not knowing what awaited them out the front door.

In the meantime, Hermione and Draco were chuckling to themselves at Hermione's brilliant plan.

"How did I get so lucky to have you for a girlfriend, Hermione?" Draco asked her, smiling.

"Who said that I was your girlfriend?" Hermione said cheekily.

Draco looked alarmed.

"I'm kidding, Draco. You know that I want to be your girlfriend," Hermione grinned slightly.

"Who said that I _want_ you to be my girlfriend?" Draco smirked.

It was Hermione's turn to look alarmed.

"I'm just kidding, you know I want you to be my girlfriend. I care about you a lot and I hope you know that," Draco kissed her quickly.

_Yay!_ Hermione thought to herself and grinned.

"Anyways, do you think you could help me with Potions? My grade has been going down a bit," Draco said shyly.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Because, well, I've been thinking of you an awful lot," Draco blushed sheepishly.

_Aw!_ Hermione thought to herself. All she could bring herself to do was smile and kiss him.

Meanwhile…..

Harry and Ron were on Pluto, wondering how in the world they got there. See, what happened was, Hermione decided she wanted them to know that she knew but wanted to do it very sneakily. She decided to make a delusion of the door outside. The door was made to look like an actual door, but when you walk through it, it transports the first two people that walk through it to Pluto! When Harry and Ron got there, there was a sign that said, "Friends? YEAH RIGHT!"

A/N: I'm so sorry, I haven't updated since last year! For some reason I decided I wanted to update. I'm not sure if this is good or not, but, well, at least I updated! Hopefully some of you still read fanfictions Love you 3


End file.
